


I Need You Like A Heart Needs A Beat (Oldsoulshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Post-Pokemon Black & White, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Neither Alder nor Cheren wanted to be alone right now.





	I Need You Like A Heart Needs A Beat (Oldsoulshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the train the other day so have it. 
> 
> title from apologise by one republic because i'm learning it on piano and i'm really tired and it's kinda a bitch to learn because i'm tired but it's still such a good song so
> 
> ps i have to go back to school on wednesday and i'm dreading

"Alder?"

Of course, Cheren knew why he was here, standing in front of the giant bell as it rung out in chimes, echoing as it got quieter, until the only sound between the two men was the harsh winds around them. Alder didn't turn around at first, seeming to gather his thoughts as he turned his heads. He offered a strained smile, forced and uncharacteristic of him. "Hello, Cheren."

Cheren slowly walked up the steps and stood at the edge, feeling out of place next to how depressed Alder looked. He didn't get to say anything before the champion turned back to the brass instrument, voice echoing and easily heard to the trainer. "I'm here visiting a resting spirit," he paused. "He was my first Pokémon, many years ago. I admittedly haven't visited in a while, but today felt like a good day to see him."

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet, yet echoed in the wind. He couldn't think of anything else to say, being lucky to have none of his family die at an age he could understand. 

Alder didn't look away from the bell, but his shoulders shook as if he was laughing. "It's quite alright, Cheren. You're not the first person to say that."

I know, Cheren didn't say. "If you want to talk about him, I'm listening."

Alder didn't hesitate. "I hatched him from an egg, a Larvester. He was a lively thing, always running around. I got him when I was just becoming a teenager, and mum hated having him in the house because he was prone to set things on fire by accident."

Cheren smiled and moved so he was standing next to Alder now, almost tempted to sit down but not doing so. "We travelled, and for the longest time, he was my only Pokémon. Larvester was all I had, not gym badges or famous amongst trainers like I am now. Just me and Larvester, us against the world."

He sounded almost wistful, nostalgic, and Cheren almost wished he had the same experience. That he didn't travel just to become stronger and beat the champion, but he also didn't regret it, reminded of his loving Pokémon and things they learnt together. 

"Then he evolved, and things changed. Volcarona are prone to protecting young Pokémon, and we saved a Bouffalant that was being beat by some trainers. Only young, too."

Cheren frowned. "That's horrible."

Alder nodded. "I know. It's worse when you see it. But Volcarona popped out of his ball and nearly set the trainers on fire, before they ran off."

"What's you do with the Bouffalant?"

Alder chuckled and picked up a Pokeball from the belt hanging around his neck, spinning it slightly before clutching it tight. "Right here. We took him to the nearest Pokémon Centre and he wouldn't leave us alone after he healed, so he joined us."

He took an intake of breath, closing his eyes, returning the Pokeball to his spot. "He loved battling, and wasn't good at controlling his charging at first, but we got there. I asked if they wanted to do the league challenge and both Bouffalant and Volcarona were excited for it.

"So we travelled again, and defeated the gyms and Elite Four as well as getting my full team. It took me over a year to become champion."

Cheren nearly gawked. It took Touya one try to get Alder knocked out of his position, even if he refused to take up the job. By definition, Touya Black was the regions champion, but you had to battle Alder and beat him before you can battle Touya. Alder took a glance and laughed at the expression, surprisingly carefree even though the conversation was grim. 

"I wouldn't be so surprised. He was much stronger than me, maybe even Touya during his time," Alder was still grinning, before he sighed. "Champions for six years, we were. That's when Volcarona became ill. He refused to get help at first, he was petty like that, but we were training and he just collapsed."

Neither said anything for a few minutes. "He died a week later."

Cheren so badly wanted to reach out and offer physical comfort to him, but he felt too awkward, not wanting to get rejected. But then Alder looked at him, Cheren reached his hand out, and then the older man pulled him into an embrace. Alder was taller and leaned over him, grasping the back of Cheren's shoulders with his man hands. Cheren, admittedly awkward, rested his on Alder's upper back, gently weaving his fingers through the ends of his hair. 

It didn't feel cold until Alder was pulling away, and he smiled down at Cheren, eyes glistening. "Why're you here, Cheren?" 

Cheren wanted to be hugged by Alder again, but he ignored the feeling in favour of pulling his coat more around him. "Touya left. Said he was sick of sitting here and waiting for N, so he went to find him."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Alder mended, before facing Cheren once again. "How about I treat you to dinner?"

Cheren recoiled. "Why would you..?"

Alder was smiling again, offering out a hand. "I hardly believe that you want to be alone, and neither do I. Besides, I haven't eaten today, and I know this great diner in Castelia."

Cheren thought about it for a second, before taking Alder's hand. It was warm, and wrapped around his in a strong and protective aura. "And can I safely assume you won't let me pay for my bill, even though I want to?"

"A smart boy you are, Cheren."


End file.
